Or maybe it does
by Avalon Storme
Summary: FINISHED!Eustace is out to get his revenge on Jimmy.......... With the help of a mastermind who can never finish anything.......... he takes the one person Jimmy cares about.........
1. Default Chapter

A malicious laugh filled the air. This laugh could only be cause by someone bent one destroying another being. You might be surprised to find that such a laugh came from the mouth of a ten-year-old boy.

This boy was Eustace Strytch and he was going to destroy Jimmy Neutron if it was the last thing he did.

"Now that my father is in Algeria and he cannot enforce anymore rules one me then I am free to carry out my plan, and I shall do it through the girl................" Said Eustace as he uttered another laugh.

(Sorry I forgot to tell what this story is about. It happens right after my other story IT Doesn't take a genius............ it doesn't really have anything to do with april and all of that but it does follow the story line.............so enjoy and please review. It takes a lot of work to write this because somebody erased Microsoft word off of my computer and I have to use the library computer to type it so...............Review or I wont continue..........

Oh and I don't own Jimmy Neutron...........

Jimmy and Cindy were arguing again. They were outside of the candy bar and they were arguing over what Cindy had said. During there previous encounter with beings from another planet she had said something(have to read other story to find out what).

"For the last time I did not say that and It must have been your oversized brain playing tricks on you" said Cindy.

Just as Jimmy was going to protest, they heard a large crash and a huge piece of stone landed in front of them.

Cindy ran, Jimmy directly behind, to the scene of the "accident".

Cindy reached the rock and noticed that it was covered in writing.

She silently read:

Dear Miss Cynthia Vortex,

We are pleased to inform you that ypu are invited to attend the 23rd annual FBKA meeting. We have watched you over the past year and are glad to invite you.

If you would like to find out more, then meet me at the Retroville Docks at midnight. Tell No one. This will self destruct in 20 seconds.

Cindy ran behind a car and pulled Jimmy with her. They heard an exlosion then all was quiet.

Cindy was sure that Jimmy hadn't read the rock. She packed he bag later that night with a cellphone, just in case. She knew it wasn't very smart to go to the docks at midnight alone but she was curious.

Jimmy told himself that he didn't care if Cindy was in any danger or not, but he snuck out of his house, just the same.

Jimmy had read the rock and knew what it said so he was worried that Cindy might do something stupid and go to the dock, so he decided to follow.

Ok that's it for now............ again please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Voices recognized

hey! i think that my computer is fixed so here goes!  
I dont own Jimmy neutron -------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy had finally reached the dock. "This is such a stupid idea" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Yes, and i thought you were smarter than that Vortex" she heard a voice say.  
  
She spun around coming face to face with Jimmy.  
  
"What are you doing here, Neutron" she asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing" retorted Jimmy.  
  
"Well if you must know, the fresh air helps me think" said Cindy.  
  
They sat in silence until Cindy asked what Jimmy was doing there.  
  
"I was testing out the lunar powered generator that I installed on Goddard" said Jimmy.  
  
"So shouldnt you go and try it out then?" said Cindy nervoulsy.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Are we there yet" a woman's voice said.  
  
"Don't you think that if we were there then we would have stopped?  
Honestly, you act like such a child sometimes" said her father as he turned around and caught her mocking him.  
  
"We will be there shortly" he said.  
  
"What I want to know is why we are working for a ten year old" she replied.  
  
"Were not working for him, were working with him" he corrected her as she rolled her eyes.  
-  
"Look, Neutron, are you going or am I going to have to" she said.  
  
"I'll leave" he said, and then left.  
  
Jimmy hid behind a garbage can. Suddenly he heard the motor of a boat and squinted his eyes.  
  
There on the dock was a small white motor boat, waiting to take Cindy aboared.  
-  
"Are you Miss Cynthia Vortex" said the tall figure that had stepped off of the boat.  
  
Cindy nodded. She know that it was a women by her voice.  
  
"Well were ready to leave when you are" said the woman.  
  
Cindy forced a smile and followed her onto the boat.  
-  
"Wait a minute! I know that voice!" said Jimmy.  
  
He ran to the dock, but he was too late. Cindy was gone.  
-  
thats it for now please review! 


	3. Captive of emotions

Chapter 3 -  
Jimmy stayed transfixed at what had happened.  
He had no idea why they wanted Cindy.  
He knew that he had to do something.  
"Goddard, options!" he said.  
Goddard's screen flashed: Build a time machine and warn Cindy Jimmy said "that will take to long"  
  
Build Goddard an automatic feeding machine.  
  
Jimmy shook his head.  
Go to the lab and find out why they kidnapped her  
  
"Great idea" Jimmy said as he ran the whole way home.  
  
Cindy didnt know what was going on but she knew that she had been tricked.  
  
"So, where are we going" she asked nervously.  
  
"You will see when we get there" said a males voice, but she could not see the man.  
  
Where have I heard that voice before. thought Cindy. Then she re alized who it was.  
  
"Calamatous" she said.  
  
"Yes my poor deluded child" said Calamatous.  
  
"What do you want with me" asked Cindy.  
  
"Actually it is a quite interesting story. You see, last week I recieved a phone call from a young boy by the name of Eustace."  
said Calamatous.  
  
Cindy's eyes grew wide.  
  
Calamatous continued " he said that he knew a way to get to Jimmy Neutron, so naturally I was interested. He said that Neutron was fond of a certain blonde haired brat. So thats where you come in".  
  
"What are you talking about? Jimmy and I arent even friends" said Cindy.  
  
"That's what you think. I am an expert in matters such as these and I know for a fact that Neutron........." said Calamatous but he didnt get to finish because of a large crash from the deck of the boat. Before leaving he tied Cindy up so that she could not speak or move.  
  
Cindy had always been strong.  
  
When she was a little girl, and fell off her bike, she didnt cry instead, she got back up.  
  
When she was in the third grade and had braces, she didnt let the mocking bother her, instead she laughed right along with them.  
  
When a boy moved to town and stole her reputation as the smartest kid in class, she hadnt sulked, but had competed with him.  
  
But now as she sat there, tied, Cindy felt many things. Stupidity for going in the first place. Hatred towards her captors. Confusion at what Calamatous had said. But most of all Cindy felt the need to tell Jimmy the truth. For the first time in a while, Cindy cried.  
-  
so how was that chapter? please review, that took a lot of time and thinking to come up with so please review! 


	4. Dark rooms and sharp pains

Much love and thanks to the following people who reviewed: Majestic Twelve, Jade Eyes 68, fanjimmy, stace, and Bnice's Beanie............ thank you all for reviewing, you are keeping this story going!  
-  
Jimmy was in his lab, and surpizingly, had no idea what to do next.  
Finally, he decided to call Sheen, Carl and Libby.  
  
Ten minutes later they all stood in the middle of his lab.  
"What's going on Jimmy?" asked Libby, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, Dude, its like, one in the morning and my dad says that I get cranky if I dont sleep" said Sheen crossly.  
  
"There is a perfectly good reason that I have called you all here" said Jimmy.  
  
"Speaking of all of us, wheres Cindy" asked Libby.  
  
"That's the problem, you see Cindy and I were arguing yesterday and we heard a large crash.........."  
  
20 minutes later They all stared wide eyed at the news they had just recieved.  
  
"Cindy, was...........kidnapped?!?" asked Libby.  
  
"But, I thought that only happened in the movies" said Carl.  
  
"We need to devise a plan of what we are going to do next" said Jimmy.  
  
"Why do you care anyway, you dont even like Cindy" said Sheen, still angry from lack of sleep.  
  
Jimmy looked away.  
  
Sheen's head started drooping and Carl poked him to stay awake, causing Sheen to jerk awake and hit carl.  
  
As Carl and Sheen continued to fight, Libby walked over to Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, I know we dont talk that much, and even when we do its mostly insulting, but I consider us friends. And friends tell each other things such as how they feel about a certain girl" said Libby.  
  
Jimmy gave her a look that said he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"I know you and Cindy fight alot, but I also know that....." but she couldnt finish her sentence because Sheen had Carl in a headlock and they had to break it apart.  
-  
Cindy woke up in a small room. It was cold and dark. She had no idea where she was until the last hour came back to her.  
Her cheeks were still wet with tears and her ponytail had fallen out of her hair. She wiped her face clean of tears and took in her surroundings.  
  
She stood up but was soon put back down by a sharp electric pain in her leg, made by a laser, which came on if she moved.  
  
Cindy sighed and went back to sleep.  
--------------------------------  
  
ok so how was it? i am begging you to review, oh and i have a question for all of you, i will make you a character in my story if you can answer the next question- in the first chapter i mentioned FBKA, what do you think that stands for? If no one gets it then i will still make anyone a character in the story if they ask! 


	5. the truth about Jimmy

I hope that this chapter is longer than the last........ i might not write more for a couple of days because we have to give the computer backit was a loner so ill try to make this chapter long. thanks all for reviewing oh and for anyone who wants to know what FBLA stands for Female Butt Kickers of America...........just thought id let you know, and if you do want to be in my story write me and tell me what kind of character youd like to be!  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jimmy had plan. He would rescue Cindy himself, if no one would help him.  
  
sheen and Carl had stopped fighting but only because they were asleep on the lab floor.  
  
Libby was also asleep, tired from trying to break them apart.  
  
Jimmy decided he would graph her coordinates by going to the scene of the crime.  
-------------------------------  
  
Jimmy left a message on his screen to let them know where he was.  
  
He went on his way, leaving his friends in there sleep.  
Jimmy walked to the dock where he looked for clues. He took out his DNAtron 600 which would find anyones DNA that he had record of and strangely enough, he had Cindy's DNA on file.  
  
"So thats where she is" said Jimmy.  
---------------------------  
  
Cindy was frightened. She had been led to a room that resembled an interrigation room  
  
"Well, how are you feeling" said Calamatous a little to sweetly.  
  
Cindy glared at him.  
  
"I could be better" she replied.  
  
The door opened to reveal a team of what looked like government agents, who hooked her up to a machine.  
  
"What are you doing" she cried.  
  
"This is a polygraph machine. you know, it tells me whether you are telling the truth or not, and we are going to ask you a few questions" he said.  
  
"Question number one, is your name Cynthia Vortex."  
  
Cindy refused to answer and her refusal was met by a laser similar to the one in her cell.  
  
"Yes" she muttered.  
  
The person reading the results nodded.  
  
"Number 2, is your best friend Libby Folfax"  
  
Cindy would NOT let them know anything about Libby, but again she felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Question 3, do you hate jimmy neutron"  
  
"Yes"  
  
the lie detector went crazy.  
  
she felt another jolt of miniture lightning  
  
"Ill ask again, do you hate jimmy neutron"  
  
"No" she said weakly  
  
"Do you love Jimmy neutron"  
  
Afraid of getting shocked again, Cindy answered "YEs" and the polygraph didnt go crazy.  
-  
ok so its not as long as id thought it would be but anyway how was it.  
review 


	6. rescues and captures

ok, im really sorry that i havent written in a while but i couldnt.........so here goes -  
Jimmy was right outside of where Cindy was being held captive. He had found her by tracking her DNA, and even though he didnt want to admit it to himself, he was going to make her captors pay.  
-  
Cindy was exhausted. After being tortured with the lie detector test, she had been taken to a smaller room that the first one she had been put in, and had been left alone.  
The floor was hard and cold, which didnt allow her to sleep, but it did allow her to think about the answer that she had given to the last question......she had said yes. After years of debating with herself about the truth, she had been forced to tell it. She hadnt even known it herself until that fateful moment when she had told all.  
  
Cindy was still confused, but she now knew the truth about the one thing she had been denying for so long.  
-  
Jimmy could hear voices from outside the building, which was a small warehouse. He heard them talking about Cindy.  
  
"So what are the results of the polygraph test" he heard a young voice say.  
  
"We had a little trouble with her, but we got her to admit that she had feelings for him." said a guard.  
  
Jimmy thought that maybe he had stumbled into a wrong room and the people inside were watching a soap opera, until he heard his name.  
  
"Neutron will be here shorly, to rescue his little girl-  
friend, then we will get him good"!  
  
Jimmy knew that voice also, but it was a shock that they would be working together.  
-  
Cindy hadnt realized that she had dozed of, but when she opened her eyes, she could see small rays of sunshine coming through small cracks in the wall.  
  
She heard nothing until she listened closer and heard her name being called.  
  
"Cindy" she heard.  
  
Cindy swung around and stared in the way that her voice was being called from.  
  
"Its Jimmy, we came to get you, just dont make any sounds and well get you out in a minute" he said.  
  
She couldnt believe what was happening. She heard a noise coming from the door and then within seconds the door was open, and there stood Jimmy and Goddard.  
  
"Are you alrig......" started Jimmy, but wasnt allowed to fin-  
ish because Cindy leapt and did something strange that had only happened once before.......she hugged Jimmy.  
  
Before either one of them could say anything, they heard a large sound, and the door closed locking them both inside.  
-  
yes, its another short chapter but i thought that was a good place to stop so please review!!!!! 


	7. im sorry and i love you

id like to thank fanjimmy, jessie and majestic twelve for reviewing. i only got 3 reviews for my last chapter and that makes me feel really bad because i spend my time writing and you cant even take 2 minutes to review..........so i know who my  
  
real fans are, love to you!  
  
Libby woke up and had no idea where she was, them she looked around and realized that she was in jimmy's lab.  
"Sheen, wake up," she said, poking him.  
  
"Im not asleep!" he said sitting up.  
  
Sheen shook carl awake, which he replied"Judy, i love the way your eyes........"  
  
sheen and libby stared at him.  
  
"You guys, wheres jimmy" asked libby.  
  
"I dont know, but im real worried" said carl.  
  
"Maybe he was abducted by aliens!" said sheen  
  
"Sheeeeeen, that only happens in the..........never mind" said carl realizing what he was saying.  
  
Libby noticed the screen flashing and she pushed the big red button on the control pannel.  
  
jimmy's face flashed on the screen  
  
"Hey guys. you might be wondering where im at, since you wouldnt stop arguing last night i decided to find cindy myself, but dont worry, well be back soon!"  
  
then his face flashed off the screen.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Jimmy and Cindy sat in opposite corners of the cell.  
  
"So neutron, got any bright ideas" said cindy.  
  
"Well, we could have used the same machine i used to break in, but the battery is to weak and needs to charge" said jimmy.  
  
Cindy shivered, a rock hard cell wasnt exactly warm.  
  
Jimmy pulled something out of his pocket, which he threw down, making a glowing orb that released heat.  
  
Cindy moved closer to the fire and gave jimmy a strange look.  
  
"I thoght you were cold so I.........." said jimmy but looked away embarrased.  
  
"Thanks" said cindy, who also looked away.  
  
"Neutron........" she said, and he looked up.  
  
"I know we fight alot and we have said some pretty mean things to each other,  
but, i.....um.....i really dont hate you" said cindy.  
  
"I dont really hate you either" said jimmy.  
  
"All of these years, while we've fought and stuff, the truth is i........" but she was intterupted by an evil laugh.  
  
"Hello, there, remember me" said a voice, coming from a figure that had appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"Eustace Strytch" said jimmy, his voice full of hate.  
  
Cindy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"It was you, it was you who did all of this!" she said nastily, lunging for him, but caught by jimmy.  
  
"Yes, Cindy, it was i, oh and i had a little help from a few friends of mine" said eustace.  
  
"you mean Calamatous and Beautiful Gorgeous" said jimmy.  
  
"Oh, so you already have my plan figured out, do you" asked Eustace.  
  
"Not quite, i know that you dont like me but what does Cindy have to do with this" asked jimmy.  
  
"I think you already know"  
  
Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"For a genius, you are quiet oblivious to what's going on around you"  
  
Jimmy shook his head again.  
  
"Well, ill just show you" said Eustace.  
  
A large screen appeared on a wall and to Cindy's horror it was a tape of her polygraph test.  
  
She watched the screen until the last question was asked, at which she looked away.  
  
"Do you love jimmy neutron"  
  
"Yes" she heard her weak reply.  
  
Cindy glanced at jimmy, to see the expression on his face.  
  
His eyes were wide and then he looked at the ground, as if to figure out if that moment was really happening.  
  
"So you see it is her fault that we are enemies, and it is her fault that you will now be my slave for the rest of your pathetic life" said Eustace.  
  
"What makes you think that ill take orders from you" asked JImmy.  
  
A large lazer came from the ceiling and sent a jolt of elecricity through jimmy's body.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself miz vortex" said Eustace turning towards Cindy.  
  
"Cindy raised her head long enough to look Jimmy right in the eyes and say in a small voice "Im sorry"  
Then Cindy put her head back down and put her back against the wall sliding to the floor.  
  
"Me too" said Jimmy as he was lead away.  
-  
personally, i think that this is my best chapter yet but id like to know what you think please review as much as you can! 


	8. very very important authors note

this is not a new chapter!  
just an author's note!  
  
i'd like to thank every one who reviewed!  
and i am sorry for acusing people of not being fans just because they did not review! i know sometimes it is impossible to review and im SORRY!  
  
anyway, thanks for reviewing and it really means alot to me that you think my stories are good enough to read and review them.  
  
if anyone wants to talk about the show or are just bored and want something to talk about or if you are interested in co authoring a story with me because sometimes i run out of ideas then you can email me at:  
  
  
  
oh, and its not that great, but ive started a jimmy neutron fan site if you want to check it out the address is   
  
please visit or email me I could always use new friends!  
  
Love you all,  
tiffany 


	9. chained thoughts and strength returned

hey! im finally putting a new chapter up! even though i didnt get that many reviews for my last one............any way.....here goes!  
-  
Jimmy was alone. He was completely and utterly alone. He looked up from the cell floor and took in his surroundings.  
  
The room was bear, exept for himself, and the chains that held him there.  
  
He tuged once more at them, hoping that they would break this time, and to his dismay, they stayed firmly in place.  
  
Jimmy sighed. This was not what he had planned on happening. He had wanted to save Cindy and finally be a hero. He had wanted to see the look on her face when he came barging into the room, rescuing her from her captors. He had done that.  
  
He had wanted her to hug him and thank him for saving her life. That had happened too.  
  
He had also wanted to return safely home, with no gliches in his plan. That was were he had messed up. He had underestimated his enemies strength and overestimated his own, that is what landed him strugeling to free himself from his private torture chamber.  
  
Jimmy let his mind wonder to what had happened. One minute, his plan was going perfect, he had made it to his first destination. Then came the reality shock from Eustace............  
  
The tape. His mind was still reeling from it. Cindy had said that she loved him. She had said in a small and unusually helpless voice that she had feelings for him.  
  
Jimmy shook his head.  
"The polygraph machine must have been disfunctional, that's the only explanation"  
he muttered to himself, denying the truth.  
----------------------------------  
  
Cindy was still in her cell. After falling on the hard floor, while watching Jimmy being drug away, she had snapped back into her old self.  
  
She was not going to be the damsel in distress. She was not going to lay there,  
helpless, while Jimmy slaved away, doing Eustace's dirty work.  
  
Cindy's fists clenched tightly when she thought about Eustace and what he was doing.  
  
First impressions could be deadly. When she had first met Eustace, she found him charming, smart, and most of all rich.  
  
Then, when he had challenged Jimmy and Goddard to an unfair duel, she had found out the truth. He was a monster, willing to do anything to get what he wanted.  
  
She wasnt going to let him get his way. She was going to find a way to escape her cell. and then, even if it took days, she was going to find a way to rescue Jimmy.  
---------------------------  
  
ok that wasnt that good and it didnt really go anywhere, but i wanted you to know how they were feeling while these things were going on. in the next chapter, i promise to have more action! 


	10. rescues and more rescues

New Chapter!  
-  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cindy screamed. But it was part of her plan.  
  
As soon as the guards came running, Cindy was out of there.  
  
"Wait, get back here" said a guard, but Cindy wasnt listening.  
  
She ran down a twisting hallway, it was full of sharp turns.  
  
Finally, she stopped for a break.  
  
"Attention all guards, there has been an escape, i repeat, there has been an escape, block all exits" cindy heard coming from a speaker.  
  
She rolled her eyes and ran on-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jimmy had also heard the announcement. He smiled at Cindy's escape.  
  
He waited only a few seconds until he heard her voice.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy how's it going" she asked  
  
"Oh its ok, you know seeing as how im LOCKED IN A CAGE!!!" he said.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes again and asked him what she should do.  
  
"Well, my NeutronDelocker prototype two should be charged by now, but it wont work from in here because it was locked from the outside, so i'll have to push it through the bars and then you can use it" he said as he turned the gadget side ways and slid it through the bars.  
  
Cindy grabbed it and then pressed the big button in the middle of the device.  
  
Soon, Jimmy was free.  
  
She grabbed his hand and ran, leading him through the passageways, but he suddenly stopped sharp/  
  
"We have to get Goddard" he said  
  
Cindy sighed and asked where he was at.  
  
Jimmy looked at his watch and tracked Goddards coordinates, revealing that he was in the basement.  
  
"What's the plan"asked Cindy.  
-  
Eustace was in a survealence room, and he was watching Cindy and Jimmy's every move, they had escaped, as he knew they would.  
  
Eustace smiled and turned towards the camera, and said  
  
"It's all a part of the plan.....................and they are falling right into my trap" he said.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Very short chapter, i know but i didnt have that much time to right it so any way hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!! 


	11. lost dogs and search parties

ok, someone erased my chapters from the computer so idont know exactly where i am at in the story, but ill try my best to start from where i finished and im sorry that it has taken me so long to write!  
-  
Goddard was in the company of Eustace. It was all in eustace's plan. He was going to lure Jimmy and Cindy to him.  
  
-  
"So what are we going to do" asked Libby.  
  
They were all seated in Libby's kitchen.  
  
"I dont know, maybe we should go after them or something" said Sheen  
  
"I know that, Sheen, she said fondly, but HOW are we going to go after them" replied Libby.  
  
"Maybe we could use one of Jimmy's inventions or something" said Carl.  
  
"Yeah, what about that one that we helped him test last week, you know the one that caused your eyebrows to fall out" said Sheen.  
  
"The're growing back!!!" said Carl.  
  
Libby grabbed Sheen's ear and told him to lead the way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, here's the plan" said Jimmy.  
  
"Great here we go again" muttered Cindy, who was tired.  
thi "You take this, he said handing her his watch, " and try to contact Libby"  
  
Cindy took the watch, shocked, because he never took it off.  
  
"Ok, and what will you be doing" asked Cindy.  
  
"I'll track goddard with this." he said showing her a handheld machine.  
  
"Then, I'll contact you and we can get out of here" said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Eustace, were not just going to let him go are we" asked Cindy.  
  
"Leave him to me" said Jimmy as he turned to go.  
  
"Be careful" whispered Cindy but Jimmy was already gone.  
  
"Here it is" said Sheen handing libby a small black machine.  
  
"what do i do with it" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's kinda like a medal detector. The closer you get to Jimmy, it beeps louder" said Sheen.  
  
"Okay, so where was he last" asked Libby.  
  
"I think he said something about the dock" said Carl.  
  
"That's where we'll go" said Libby.  
-  
this was a short one, but maybe the next one will be longer..............  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!!!!!!! 


	12. Letters read and feelings revealed

ok, here's another chapter, hopefully longer than the rest because i really need to wrap this story up because i have an idea for the next book in this series.  
anyway....... i got the cutest wallpaper for my computer its jimmy neutron.  
ok enough about me here goes.  
-  
Sheen, Libby, and Carl were at the dock.  
  
Since it was daylight, it would be easy to track Jimmy.  
  
"OK, so I just press the button......" said libby," and it'll track Jimmy."  
  
A small beeping came from the machine in her hand.  
  
"Ok, so now what do we do?" asked Carl.  
  
"I dont know..................." she replied.  
  
"We'll maybe we could look for clues or something" said sheen.  
  
"You mean like this" said Carl as he picked up a piece of paper.  
  
He unfolded it and read.  
  
Jimmy,  
I know we figt alot and we clame to hate each other, but we both know it's not true.  
We tried to be friends but that didnt quite work out but i really enjoyed pretending.  
We have competed at just about anything imaginable, and we argue about everything too.  
but even though all of this stuff happens and we deny it, i really dont hate you like you think. the truth is...............i actually like you. i know that i will probally never get the courage to give this letter to you, but it was fun writing and felt good to put it all down on paper, but it will probally end up at home in my trashcan...........just like our friendship.  
sincerely,  
Cindy.  
"We'll that was interesting" said Libby.  
  
"You mean Cindy likes Jimmy?" asked Carl.  
  
"Big shock" said Libby.  
  
"So, is this a clue" asked Sheen.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy remembered. She remembered writing a letter. She had been alone in her room.  
  
It was about a week after the incident with the gameshow and she felt that she had to write it all down, so she did.  
  
She knew that it would never be in the hands of Jimmy, she was just going to throw it away.  
  
It was time for the bus to run, so Cindy stuffed the letter in her backpack, the same one that she took on her journey to the so called FBKA meeting.  
  
Cindy no longer had her bag, Calamatous had taken it.  
  
Cindy was in the hallway still.  
  
She held jimmy's watch in her hands and dialed the number to Libby's cell phone.  
-  
Libby could hear her phone ring.  
  
She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Libby, it's Cindy"  
  
"Cindy,! we've all been worried about you"  
  
"We dont have time to talk about it now, listen, you have to come after us"  
  
"Us? is jimmy there too? Did he find you"  
  
"Yeah, i'm using his watch right now, but he's not with me right now, he went to look for Goddard"  
  
"Cindy, i have something to tell you. We found a letter......... and it was written by you"  
  
"Oh no...... you dont mean...."  
  
"Look, i knew that you had feelings for Jimmy way before i read that letter, but i dont think Sheen and Carl did."  
  
"They read it too!!!!!!!??????????"  
  
"Yeah.......but no time for that now, how can i find you"  
  
Cindy gave Libby the coordinates and hung up.  
  
"They know..............." she said.  
-  
so how was it? it was longer than the other chapters so review!!!!!!!! 


	13. choices

ok, i finally got a new chapter. this will probally be the next to last so here goes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy was safe. She was hidden behind a large dumpster in the hallway, which was admittedly strange.  
  
She had to gather her thoughts. She had't meant for anyone to read that letter. She, herself , hadnt even read the letter after she had written it, in fear of what it said.  
  
But she could deny it no longer..................she loved Jimmy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jimmy had found Goddard. He was in a small room. Goddard was tied to a table in the center of the room, he looked up happily when he saw Jimmy.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I'll get you out" said Jimmy.  
  
Goddard barked in reply.  
  
Jimmy heard footsteps approaching and ducked behind the table.  
  
Seconds later, Eustace appeared.  
  
"Hello mutt, are you ready to help me, now" he asked.  
  
Eustace held up a small square piece of plastic.  
  
"Just let me insert this into you cpu and then you will be mine, it will force you to do anything I say!!!!" said Eustace.  
  
Jimmy wasn't going to let him have Goddard.  
  
He grabbed his laser out of his back pocket and undid Goddard's restraints.  
  
"Go find Cindy, and tell her to stay put!!!" said Jimmy.  
  
Goddard barked his reply as he ran out the door.  
  
Eustace spun around, coming face to face with Jimmy.  
  
"It's just you and me now, Strytch" said Jimmy.  
-  
Cindy heard goddard coming.  
  
When he arrived she asked him where Jimmy was.  
  
Goddard passed along Jimmy's message, which made Cincy roll her eyes and say "since when do i take orders from him."  
-  
"well, Neutron, i see you've finally caught up with me"  
  
"it wasnt that hard"  
  
"so, what do you think of my brilliant plan"  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"ok, Strytch, thats enough games, what do you want"  
  
"its very simple. you see, you have everything that I want. You have a great life.  
Nice parents. Friends. and you know what i want? revenge! because, even though, you arent nearly as rich as i am, you have the one thing that i want"  
  
"and what would that be"  
  
"Cindy"  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy and goddard were listening to Jimmy and Eustaces conversation, from outside the door.  
  
She had to do something, before jimmy got hurt.  
  
Admittedly, what happened next wasnt cindy's fault, for she just acted on instinct.  
  
Eustace held a small laser pointed at jimmy.  
  
Cindy burst into the room and tried to knock the laser out of his hand, but failed.  
  
Eustace spun around and grabbed Cindy's hair.  
  
"Ok, neutron, here's where you make a decision, you either give me what i want, or.  
well you know" he said as he pointed the laser at Cindy.  
-  
wellllllll that was that chapter, so review. oh and i know that something like that would probally never happen on the show, but hey, i am the creator of this story, oh and to figure out just what eustace wants keep reading! 


	14. the kiss and the end

last chapter! but its not the last storiy, this is a series remember?  
here goes,  
-  
Jimmy had a decision to make. It was one that would affect the lives of many, paricularly that of a certain girl.  
  
He had to either give Eustace what he wanted, or give up Cindy: whom was never his to give.  
  
" well actually, its what calamatous and i want. we want you. we want you as our slave.  
I want you to be forced to do anything i tell you. and, i always get what i want. that way we are ensured safety from being humiliated once more and you could also no longer defeat us, plus, we need someone to do our dirty work." said eustace, an evil smile spreading across his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy couldnt believe what was happening. She was in the clutches of a madman, and she was going to get out. She let out a scream, so that eustace put his hand over her mouth, which was part of her plan.  
  
As soon as he mived his hand to silence her, she bit down hard on his hand, making him let go.  
  
"Lets go Neutron" she said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
They left eustace withering in pain on the floor.  
  
They expected that they would have to face many guards but they were wrong.  
  
thanks to libby sheen and carl, who were standing in the hallway surrounded by fallen guards, there was nothing to face.  
  
"its about time" said cindy but in a friendly way.  
  
"sorry we took so long but were here" said libby.  
  
"So what do we do now" asked cindy.  
  
"well it would be smart to leave" said jimmy and goddard barked in reply.  
  
carl libby and sheen led the way out while cindy and jimmy walked behind.  
  
"that was a pretty cool adventure" said cindy in spite of herself.  
  
"yeah, but dont get yourself kidnapped to often"  
  
"Dont worry i wont, but thanks" said cindy.  
  
"No problem........."  
  
then, cindy did something that shocked him....but not entirely. she kissed him. It was only on the cheek, but after all theyd been through it counted.  
  
Cindy walked away, leaving jimmy with his thoughts.  
  
he thought about many things like how he was going to explain to his parents were he had been, or how hungry he was.  
  
he also thought about cindy's tape. but mostly, he thought about the kiss that he had just recieved.  
  
jimmy shook his head and placed his hand on his cheek where cindy had kissed him.  
  
as jimmy caught up with his friends, he wondered what would happen next.  
-  
the end! i know it was short, but remember the next story will be up shorly!  
thanks all who read and please review! 


End file.
